Heat-Haze Days
by 258Cornelia-Ookami
Summary: "Didunia yang kejam ini, dibunuh atau membunuh." ucap gadis itu dengan seringai diwajahnya. Kejadian yang terus berulang dimata Sans dan dihari yang sama. Apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh Sans untuk keluar dari dunia kegelapan itu?
**Disclamer : Toby Fox**

 **Warning: Typo, gaje, OOC, Alur ngaco, dll**

 **Heat-Haze Days**

(A/N : Terinspirasi (kayaknya bukan) dari lagu Heat-Haze Days ver. Sansloid. Meskipun si Sans nyanyi Cuma "Tet..tet..tet.." tapi itu udah menggetarkan hati Author(?). Dari pada kelamaan, langsung aja dimulai!)

* * *

Sans Pov

Hari ini adalah tanggal 15 Agustus, pukul 12.30 disiang hari, aku melihat langit yang gelap. Salju jatuh turun, ini hanya hari lainnya. Dingin dari bawah tanah, membuatku sedikit merasa kesepian. Kau membuat itu semua pergi. Dengan berada disisiku sebagai kakak yang selalu memperhatikan.

"Hey tapi... aku berfikir semua orang dapat dijadikan seorang teman." ucapmu sambil mengelus kepala seorang gadis. Dan lalu kau tersenyum lebar. Aku percaya kau dapat membuat mereka berubah.

Tapi tiba-tiba ketika kita berjalan kembali kerumah bersama, kita bertemu gadis yang tadi kita temui. Tanpa ragu kau menghampirinya. Ketika jarakmu dengan gadis itu semakin dekat, aku menyadari gadi itu memegang sebuah pisau di tangan kanannya. Aku mencoba menghentikanmu tapi terlambat, gadis itu dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke arahmu dan menebas tubuhmu. Darahmu membuat sekitar menjadi berwarna merah. Tubuhku terasa membeku dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipiku.

"Didunia yang kejam ini, kau memiliki 2 pilihan, dibunuh atau membunuh..!" gadis itu tersenyum keji, dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap.

* * *

Normal Pov

Disebuah tempat yang hanya berisi sebuah kotak yang bertulisan 'save', ada salah satu dari sekian banyak kotak yang bercahaya terang. Seorang gadis dengan sebuah pisau yang ia genggam di tangan kanannya 'menandai' kotak yang bercahaya terang itu dengan pisaunya. Hingga kotak itu memiliki sebuah bercak noda darah.

* * *

Sans Pov

Aku terbangun dari tempat tidurku dan terdengar suara jam yang berdetik. "Jam berapa sekarang?" aku melihat layah handphoneku. "15 Agustus, 12.05 malam? Rasanya aku pernah melewati tanggal ini." aku melihat langit yang gelap. Salju jatuh turun, dan aku mendengar sebuah suara berbicara di dalam kepalaku, yang berbicara keras dari sebelumnya.

* * *

"Hei, menurutku ini aneh." ucapku kepada Papyrus ketika ia sedang menemaniku menjaga kiosku. "Sepertinya aku merasa pernah melewati hari ini sebelumnya." aku menundukan kepalaku.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Sans!" ucapnya yang selalu terlihat semangat. "Sepertinya kiosmu sepi lagi. Bagaimana jika pulang saja?" aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Tiba-tiba aku teringat tubuh Papyrus yang berlumuran darah ketika melewati jalan yang selalu kami lewati bersama ketika pulang. Aku segera menahan tangan Papyrus.

"He-Hei, kurasa kita lebih baik melewati jalan lain." Tanpa menanyakan alasannya, Papyrus menyetujuinya. Aku menatap Papyrus dari belakang.

"Mungkin itu hanya firasatku saja." aku tersenyum.

"Hei Sans, lihat aku menemukan sebuah spagetti diatas meja. Papyrus mengambil piring berisi spagetti itu. "Menurutmu siapa yang meletakan spagetti ini disini?"

"Hm... entahlah." tiba-tiba seseorang berlari melewatiku dan ia menuju ke arah Papyrus, dengan gerakan yang cepat, gadis itu menyayat bahu Papyrus. Aku dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Papyrus yang kesakitan. "Hentikan!" aku berteriak, tapi gadis itu tidak menghiraukanku. Ia menebas dada Papyrus. Aku berlari kearah Papyrus, dan entah sejak kapan gadis itu sudah berada disampingku.

"Didunia yang kejam ini, kau memiliki 2 pilihan, dibunuh atau membunuh..!" bisik gadis itu disebelah telingaku, lalu ia mendorongku menjauhi Papyrus yang kepala dan tubuhnya sudah terpisah. Sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku. Aku melihat ekspresi wajahmu yang kesakitan dan lalu kau berubah menjadi debu.

* * *

Aku kembali terbangun dari tempat tidurku ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras. Dengan kasar seseorang membuka pintu kamarku. Papyrus..? Aku terdiam sebentar dan lalu melihat layar handphoneku. "15 Agustus, 12.00 siang." Aku terdiam. Tapi ada perasaan cukup lega melihat Papyrus masih hidup.

"Hei Sans, ayo kita membuat boneka salju, saljunya sedang lebat sekarang!" Papyrus menarik tanganku keluar rumah.

"Benar juga, saljunya sedang lebat." aku tak tau harus membuat apa, jadi aku hanya membuat sebuah salju yang aku bentuk dengan tidak teratur. Aku melirik Papyrus. Sepertinya aman. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Aku menulis namaku diatas salju yang aku telah aku bentuk.

"Hei Sans, lihat boneka salju yang aku buat!" Aku segera menoleh ke arah Papyrus. "Aku adalah Papyrus yang hebat!" Papyrus membuat pose dirinya sendiri dengan otot-otot di boneka salju. Aku tersenyum.

"Ini belum berakhir." Aku cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah suara yang menyeramkan itu.

"Crasshh..!" aku mendengar suara tebasan, ketika aku kembali menoleh ke arah Papyrus. Aku terbelak.

"Papyrus...!" aku mencoba meraih Papyrus yang terkena tebasan dari pisau gadis itu. Dan semua kembali terlihat gelap.

* * *

Gadis yang tersenyum sinis itu membuatku terperangkap didalam dunia kegelapan ini. Aku menyentuh salah satu kotak bertulisan 'save', hanya kotak itu yang belum ternodai dengan noda darah. Kejadian ini sudah berulang kali terulang. Dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Aku mengingat semua kejadian yang terus terulang itu. Gadis itu membunuh dengan berbagai cara yang keji. Cerita yang terus terulang ini hanya memiliki satu ending. Aku melihat Papyrus yang akan tertebas oleh gadis itu dan 'diriku yang mencoba menyelamatkannya. Aku segera berlari dan keluar dari sana dan mendorong Papyrus kebelakang. Sebagai gantinya aku lah yang terkena tebasan itu. Gadis itu menunjukan ekspresi terkejut. Aku melihat Papyrus menangis. "Didunia yang kejam ini, dibunuh atau membunuh?" aku mengingat ucapan gadis itu sebelumnya. "Aku percaya dengan akhir yang bahagia." ucapku ke gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu tiba-tiba menangis. Aku merasakan tubuhku perlahan berubah menjadi debu. Aku menatap Papyrus yang menangis. Tiba-tiba disamping Papyrus berdiri seorang yang mirip dengannya. Aku terbelak. Aku bertanya-tanya siapa dia. Tapi aku tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan itu, karena waktuku telah habis.

* * *

Normal Pov

Semua kotak yang bertulisan save telah hancur, hanya tersisa satu kotak yang masih utuh. Seorang gadis muncul secara Tiba-tiba dan menghancurkan kotak itu dengan kesal.

* * *

Tanggal 14 Agustus, sendirian dikamarnya. Terbangun seorang kerangka dari tempat tidurnya. Mengulangi hal yang sama. Bergumam sambil menangis. Pada akhirnya aku tak berharap untuk." Aku hanya perlu mengulang. "Aku akan tetap tentukan." ucapnya. Disamping tempat tidurnya, berdiri seorang gadis dengan sebuah pisau yang ia sembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya. Ia menyeringai.

 **END**

* * *

Cornelia : Halo readers! *teriak pake toa*

Toshiro: *tutup telinga* Berisik woi!

Cornelia : Oh, sori Tosh, sengaja. Yup gw akan jelasin kenapa gw buat fanfic ini padahal fanfic yang satu lagi belum selesai. Dikarenakan gw lagi mau coba buat fanfic tentang Undertale. Ntar kalo ada waktu, gw coba gabungin Undertale dengan Bleach

Tatsuya : Oi, selesaiin dulu Fanfic yg lain! *getok Author*

Cornelia : Aduh! Sakit Tatsu! *elus kepala* Oh ya, karenakan Tatsuya itu jarang nongol, gw mau jadiin dia asistan yang gk dibayar

Tatsuya : Sejak kapan! *getok lagi*

Cornelia : *ngindar* oh ya, readers tenang aja, fanfic sebuah perasaan bakalan dilanjutin kok, jadi sabar ya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan RnR ya! *bungkuk hormat*


End file.
